Adventure X
by Ricex3
Summary: Ash goes on an adventure to Island X, while waiting for Professor Oak to invent some kind of machine...


Ash yawned, flailing his arms around as he stretched. The night had been very cold and hard, making his back ache. He took in the scenery around him for a moment, which was full of green grasses and beautiful yellow flowers, and had remembered that the day before, he and Pikachu had gone on Adventure X. They didn't exactly know what they were looking for, but they had an idea of it.

"Hey Pikachu. Buddy, wake up," cooed Ash as he folded his blue sleeping bag and stuffing it into his worn out backpack messily. "Ah, now don't make me do it the hard way," warned Ash, shaking his pointing finger with a smirk on his face. "Five, four, three, two, o- OUCH!" cried Ash as his body tingled from the electricity running through his veins. He stayed on the ground for quite some time before he could feel his body again. _I thought I would get used to it by now_ thought Ash and recalling all the times Pikachu had electricuted him. He dusted the dirt off of his pants and sat up. "Pikachu, can't you control yourself from shocking people all the time? It really hurts, you know," complained Ash with a sigh, adjusting his hat to its usual position on his head.

After Pikachu finally became unreluctant and got up, he crawled onto Ash's shoulder and snuggled there comfortably. "Hey Pikachu, you're the laziest Pokemon ever. Aside from Snorelax. What if you were the one carrying me all the time? Wouldn't you be tired? What? You wouldn't? Well either way, you couldn't be that great of a trainer like I am. I'm the Pokemon Master!" Pikachu gave him a smug look. They both looked at each other at the same time. _That's a great idea! _they both thought at the same time.

Ash and Pikachu sprinted to Professor Oak's laboratory. They got to the front door at the same time. Panting, Ash rang the door bell. "Professor... Oak.." Ash breathed in. "Let.. me ask you a question.."

Professor Oak stood in the doorway. With his gray hair turning whiter, Professor Oak looked older than he was. The wrinkles on his face showed clearly that he must've been working hard. "What is it Ash? I'm in the middle of a project." sighed Professor Oak, thinking his time would be wasted on Ash rambling about things he didn't really care about.

"Okay, so Pikachu and I were thinking..." Ash pointed out to Pikachu, "That we should trade places. You know, some kind of Trainer and Pokemon converter. For example, Pikachu would be some humanly trainer, and I would be some kind of Pokemon. Not the whole switching bodies thing because that's kind of awkward."

Professor Oak rubbed his chin and his eyes twinkled. "Well Ash... You've certainly got a splendid idea right there!" Professor Oak gestured Ash and Pikachu to go inside his laboratory. They walked toward his main office. "Now, how long exactly are you willing to switch places?"

Ash thought about it for a second. "Well, I'd like it to be where we can switch, and then at anytime, step inside the machine and be able to switch back, just like that."

"Ash, you do know that there are some risks to this. You may be a Pokemon permanantly and Pikachu may be a human forever. Unless I can invent this machine the way you had described it-which would be a miracle-then you may be doomed. Are you willing to take the risk?"

"I'm a Pokemon Master. I'm certain of what I can handle, and what risks I can and can't take. Nothing's impossible for the one and only Ash Ketchum!"

"Pika pi! Pikachu!"

"Alright Ash. I'm willing to stop on what I'm working on, and ask a few other scientists to help. It may take about a week to finish, but don't fret. One week is less than you think. You'll be a Pokemon in no time. I'm actually curious to try it myself.. But you know Ash, you can be our first one to try it out, if you'd like. Actually I'll force you to since you're the one who told me to invent this converter in the first place."

Ash and Pikachu exited the building. "Alright!" exclaimed Ash. They gave each other high fives. Or high paws. The following week would be one of the longest ever, since Ash and Pikachu couldn't wait to prove each other wrong.

"Should we continue Adventure X?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded his head. _Well we have to wait until Professor Oak finishes the converter, so why not pass time?_ Ash agreed. "Okay, let's go!"

Some time later, Ash and Pikachu were stepping in the warm sandy beach. There were people of all ages playing volleyball, building sand castles, relaxing, tanning, and having Pokemon battles. Ash grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Go Blastoist!" commanded Ash, throwing the Pokeball towards the ground in front of him. The large Pokemon came out, squirting water through its large pipes, before the pokeball ricocheted back to Ash.

"Alright Blastoise! Surf!" demanded Ash as the water got into his eyes. He and Pikachu climbed onto Blastoise's hard brown shell, and the giant turtle swiftly took off. "I want you to go North-that's where Island X is, and there are rumors of Pokemon X." explained Ash. "If we're able to find that Pokemon, I'll not only be a Pokemon Master, but also a Pokemon Billionare!" Ash daydreamed of his ambitions until Pikachu slapped his tail at him. _Yeah right_. _Don't I get anything? After all, you're just commanding us. We're the ones doing all the work. I don't think that trainers deserve credit, only Pokemon._ "Well, us trainers guide you through the right path to leveling up and earning experience. If you did this on your own, you wouldn't get as far without the knowledge of humans." _Yes, I agree, but there are Pokemon out there that are very smart. Maybe even smarter than you humans. _"Maybe, but it's not like they'll waste their time-like we do-to train inferior Pokemon." _But I can see it... If only there would be a Pokemon out there to pursue this. To guide inferior Pokemon towards greatness, yet not being claimed, independent._ "One day. If-oh hey it's Island X! Wow, it's magnificent! Just splendid!" marveled Ash, his eyes sparkling. He was ready for the adventure.


End file.
